Geek Project Gone Wrong
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: On a joint operation from her new job in the OSP, Kate is working a case in Washington, when she stumbles across McGee and Abby's "geek project" who is none other than Baymax. Kate however gets a little more than she bargains for from Baymax's diagnosis. And of course, Gibbs is there for the whole thing. Kibbs, set in "To Serve and Protect" universe... only much later. Enjoy, R&R


Kate was just finishing up briefing Ziva on the case, as she walked off the elevator. She heard excited muttering from within.

Oh Gibbs wasn't going to be happy.

A few weeks ago, McGee and Abby, bored out of their minds, had started what they claimed was a "geek project". They'd been working on it whenever they weren't working a case. At least, that's what Abby had told her when she picked her up from the airport. The other half of the two-man team sent from the OSP, Special Agent Hanna, was upstairs, talking to Tony.

And as for Gibbs? She had no idea where he was. She was hoping to catch him anywhere- the elevator especially. It had been three weeks since she'd seen him.

But she walked in, knowing that Tim and Abby would surely stand to attention before realizing it was only Kate.

She wobbled as she walked, dizziness hitting her like a ton of bricks. She tripped and banged her foot off the table.

"Dammit OW!" She snapped.

She suddenly turned at the sound of something inflating.

Oh no she thought Tim and Abby have created some kind of bouncy castle.

But it wasn't nearly big enough. In fact- it looked like a marshmallow. With a head and arms... "What the hell?" she muttered.

"I am Baymax, your personal health care provider. I was activated when you said ow."

"Um..." Kate stared. So this was what Abby had Tim working on at all hours. Oh god this wouldn't end well.

"Please rate your pain on a scale of one to ten."

"Uh... a two?" she tried.

She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Tim and Abby were working in the ballistics lab but both had stopped. The room was quiet for a second.

"Please hold still while I complete my scan." Baymax- that was his name right?- said.

She froze. Scanners. Excellent. She was going to murder Abby.

"You seem to be experiencing a raw throat and stomach problems." Baymax continued "And your uterus is expanding." He held up a finger.

Mutely- she was in shock after all- she heard the elevator ding, but Baymax took no notice of whoever it was about to come in the door behind her.

"Diagnosis: Pregnancy. You are three weeks pregnant."

"What the hell?" came the voice from behind her. A familiar voice. Oh no. Oh god no.

She froze. And then turned around to see her former boss and current lover staring back at her. Had he heard...?  
And behind him... Was Tony.

Could this get any worse?

"I cannot shut down until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax cut through the silence.

"I'm..." She was cut off by Abby.

"Oh my god! Tim! It works!"

Kate whipped around again, caught between Abby and Gibbs. She was going to kill Abby and Tim.

"Well," Gibbs said dryly.

Tim ran out and froze when he saw his boss, his ex-coworker and his invention all standing together. Looking excited however, he turned to his co-conspirator, he asked "did you say Baymax is working?!"

"Yeah!" Abby put her hands together, and then said "he just told Kate she's pregnant!"

Kate frowned "Tell the whole world why don't you?"

"Kate's... What?" Tim asked, confused.

"Even I'm confused, McGee" Gibbs said "Were you planning on telling me, Special Agent Todd?"

"I... um... I didn't know, Gibbs!" she snapped in return.

"Elevator" was his calm reply "And Tim if that is still there when I get back, it's going to the Director- with your resignation!"

"Yes boss" Tim replied meekly.

On their way out the door, Kate shot Tim and Abby a death glare.

Once they were in the elevator, Gibbs slapped the emergency switch the second the door closed.

"So" it was a quiet, deadly noise.

"Trust me Gibbs, I had no idea!" Kate protested.

"Oh I believe you. Quite the spectacle that machine made. Remind me to headslap McGee later.."

"Feel free" she replied ruefully "if you're wondering, it's yours."

"Was there any doubt?" he snorted. "Three weeks ago, I visited you in LA, remember?"

"Oh trust me" her voice was low and breathy "I remember every second."

He shook his head slowly "and now you're having a baby."

She shrugged "looks that way."

He decided to test her "And you're going back to LA once the case is closed?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Because you should stay" he paused, trying to get the words out "with me."

"I have a job to do in the OSP, Gibbs. I can't just abandon the team down there. And I can't get a job up here. I tried that, remember?"

"There's no Ari anymore" he reminded her, kissing her forehead.

"You have a fourth member of the team already Gibbs. Ziva, and we owe her. In case you've forgotten?"

"No... I could find something for you to do up here. Please, Katie." He ruffled her hair. "Now, I believe we have some news for the Director, hmm?"

She winced "he won't be happy."

"Nope." Gibbs chuckled. He pulled her into a kiss. " I love you Katie."

"I love you, Jethro." she murmured back.


End file.
